The Deadly Number
by Initial D 0326
Summary: i can't make an summary.. but it's a ONE SHOOT story


Title : The Deadly Number [ONE SHOOT]

Author: Darkness

Genre : Friendship, Horror, Thriller, Mystery [but, not sure]

Rating : M

Cast :  
- Park Chanyeol  
- Kim Jongdae  
- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay  
- Oh Sehun  
- and others

Note : Death chara

Warning : typo bertebaran/?, OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read

- HAPPY READING -

- Summer

Keempat namja tampan di sana telah mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya. Suka maupun duka telah mereka lewati bersama. Musim panas tiga tahun lalu telah mempertemukan mereka; sekaligus memenjarakan mereka dalam sebuah persahabatan yang terlanjur erat tanpa celah. Dunia perkuliahan mungkin telah memisahkan mereka secara tidak langsung. Namun perpisahan yang hanya berlaku sementara bagi mereka. Musim panas tahun ini empat insan berbeda marga dengan paras rupawan itu berencana untuk merayakan hari jadi persahabatan mereka yang keempat di kediaman Jongdae yang mungkin terbilang strategis. Namun nampaknya mereka memiliki kendala yang sedikit menyulitkan pertemuan mereka karena miss communication yang melanda Chanyeol. Ponselnya hilang ketika ia tengah mengadakan acara tahunan dari fakultasnya seminggu lalu.

– The Deadly Number –

- 07.40 am

- Lay's Flat

Namja ber-dimple manis di sana kini tengah menatap jam dinding ruang tengah flat sederhananya resah. Ia selalu merasa gelisah jika harus berhubungan dengan janji pertemuan. Pukul delapan tepat ia berjanji akan menemui Chanyeol dan Sehun di halte yang berjarak beberapa blok dari flat sederhananya; namun namja bermarga Zhang yang satu ini nampaknya tengah siap berangkat sekarang juga walau hari masih terlalu pagi. Ia melirik ponselnya sekilas, kemudian mulai melanjutkan menegak susu cairnya yang tersisa di gelas perlahan. Sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat mungkin. Namun ia berbikir menelpon Sehun tak ada salahnya mungkin; sekedar memastikan namja bermarga Oh itu sudah berangkat menuju halte atau belum. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha pikirnya. Raga proporsional milik namja berdarah China itu tergerak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawa langkah namja yang berkuliah di jurusan kedokteran itu menuju tempat di mana ia mengisi daya ponsel  
pintarnya. Dapur. Tangan terlatihnya tergerak melepaskan alat penambah daya ponselnya kemudian mulai mencari kontak namja sahabat musim panasnya itu ringkas. Ia tersenyum simpul begitu menemukan nama kontak sang sahabat lamanya itu kemudian mulai menghubunginya cepat. Sabar menanti jawaban dari seberang sana, akhirnya pun ia menyerah begitu mendapati jawaban mengecewakan dari sang operator telepon yang bersuara otomatis di ujung sana. Ia menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Ke mana Tuan Oh itu?" Gumamnya pelan seraya menatap layar ponsel pintar miliknya sendu. "Ah.." Ia menjentikkan jarinya pelan. "Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku menelpon ke kediaman Chanyeol lebih dulu.." Ia bergegas mencari nomor kontak kediaman Chanyeol kemudian segera menelponnya. Indera pendengaran milik namja ber-dimple itu mulai mendengar nada tunggu di ujung sana. Namun setelahnya ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu nada tunggu itu terhenti. "Yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya jelas. Namun tak ada suara di ujung sana. Untuk sekilas ia menatap layar ponselnya. "Terhubung.." Gumamnya begitu melihat detik rekaman pembicaraan di ponselnya berdetik dengan baik. Ia mulai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya lagi. Namun tetap hening. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat kemudia memutus sambungan telponnya. "Aneh.." Gumamnya. Ia kembali mencoba menelpon namja bernama Oh Sehun di sana. Namun tak ada jawaban. Tak lama sebuah pesan memasuki kotak masuk ponsel  
pintarnya.

From: Handsome Sehun

Hyung.. Mianhae aku telat bangun hari ini.. Mianhae.. Aku akan segera ke tempat mu.. Tunggu ne?

Lay terkekeh.  
"Astaga.." Gumamnya pelan sebelum mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sehun.

To : Handsome Sehun

Ne.. Arraseo, aku tunggu di flat ku, dan tolong segeralah.. Jangan buat Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama..

Sent

Tak lama pesan balasan lain dari Sehun segera memasuki kotak masuknya.

From : Handsome Sehun

Ayey hyung~

Lay tertawa kali ini. Namun seketika terhenti ketika ia ingat jika ia harus mencoba menghubungi kediaman Chanyeol. Ia kembali menekan tombol panggilan ke kediaman Chanyeol. Nada tunggu terdengar sesaat; kemudian terhenti. Lay menatap kembali layar ponselnya. Terhubung.  
"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Lay. Lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Yang ada hanya sebuah keheningan yang sangat kentara. "Chanyeol?" Ucapnya lagi. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Sosok namja bermarga Zhang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutus sepihak sambungannya. Ia kembali menghela napas. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Terhubung.. Tapi tak ada jawaban.. Apakah pesawat telpon di kediaman Chanyeol rusak?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia terus berspekulasi tanpa sadar. Ia menggigit sebagian bibir bawahnya pelan. "Tapi.. Apa mungkin?" Ia terus berspekulasi hingga terbesit pemikiran untuk mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi. Nada tunggu terdengar jelas seperti sebelumnya; kemudian nada tunggu itu terhenti. Lay menatap layar ponselnya sekilas. Terhubung. Ia kembali mendekatkannya ke arah indera pendegarannya.

DOR

Ponsel pintar milik Lay terlempar tak jauh dari raga di mana Lay berada. Suara tembakan senjata api dari seberang sana terdengar cukup kentara pada pendengaran milik namja China itu. Perlahan tangan namja bermarga Zhang itu melemas; wajahnya memucat pasi; kemudian raga kokoh miliknya limbung ke lantai yang ia pijak. Aroma anyir darah perlahan mendominasi udara di areal dapur flat yang di tinggali mahasiswa asal China itu. Perlahan, liquid merah pekat miliknya merembes melalui celah lubang yang tercipta pada tengkorak kepalanya. Napasnya menipis, degup jantungnya melemah; tak lama namja tampan bernama Zhang Yi Xing itu meregang nyawa dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru; namun dihiasi seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

.

- 08.20 am

- Bus Stop

Namja tinggi bermarga Park di sana terduduk dengan lesu dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian jalan kota Seoul yang tiada henti. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pergelangan tangan kirinya; tempat di mana ia melingkarkan sebuah arloji berjenis analog antik di salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu. Ia menghela napas berat. Dua puluh menit menanti namun tak tampak kehadian dua orang sahabat dekatnya yang mengikat janji temu padanya; ia berdecih kecil sesekali merutuk pelan kebodohannya yang mau mengiyakan janji temannya yang terkadang selalu mulur entah seberapa lama. Ia menguap lebar.  
"Kalau tahu seperti ini jadinya.. Mungkin aku akan tinggal di rumah dan meneruskan acara tidur ku yang tertunda.." Ia merutuk pelan. Sesekali mengumpat entah pada siapa. Ia kembali melirik arloji antik kesayangannya. "Teruslah berlama-lama kau Oh Sehun.. Zhang Yi Xing.." Cibirnya pelan terkesan acuh. Ia tak tahu jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada salah satu sahabat baiknya itu.

.

- Sehun's Apartment

"Pukul delapan tepat.. Maaf aku tak bisa bangun lebih pagi lagi daripada ini hyung.." Gumamnya terkesan menyesal entah pada siapa. Kedua tangan terlatihnya tergerak mengunci pintu berwarna hitam pekat yang mungkin bisa di klaim sebagai miliknya cepat. "I'm done.." Ucapnya santai kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju lift apartment tempatnya tinggal. Namun seketika terhenti begitu ia mengingat ponsel berharganya tertinggal di dalam kamarnya yang belum sempat ia bereskan. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu apartment-nya. Membuka pintu hitam itu singkat kemudian berlari menuju ruang pribadinya cepat. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi namja tampan itu. Mungkin.

.

- 08.45 am

- Bus Stop

Entah sudah berapa kali namja bernama Chanyeol itu menghembuskan napas beratnya selama menanti. Kesabarannya mulai habis sepertinya; sesaat tadi ia berniat memaki tepat di depan wajah kedua sahabatnya jika mereka berdua datang. Namun, sepertinya gagal. Lihat. Bahkan kedua namja yang ia nanti tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Ia menyerah. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat yang membuat kesabarannya habis akibat ulah dua sahabatnya yang terlalu lama membuang waktu berharganya.

.

- Lay's Flat

Namja bersurai pirang hampir silver itu mulai mengatur perlahan deru napasnya yang memburu akibat berlari mengejar waktu. Untuk sementara ia membiarkan tubuh tinggi mengesankannya bersandar pada tembok kokoh flat milik salah satu sahabatnya. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sekedar berusaha menenangkan semua anggota raganya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum meraih handle pintu flat Lay yang selalu terbuka bagi sahabat dekatnya. Perlahan Sehun memutar handle pintu sederhana itu ringkas sebelum raga menawannya memasuki ruangan yang kini di penuhi aroma anyir liquid merah yang kentara di sana. Namja bermarga Oh itu mengernyit heran.  
"Hyung.. Lay hyung.." Panggilnya terdengar lantang. Sehun perlahan membawa langkah kakinya menuju kamar di mana sang hyung biasa mengajak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruangan itu. Ia membuka pintu kamar Lay yang sederhana dengan hati-hati. Mata mengesankan miliknya mulai menjelajahi ruangan yang tak asing baginya itu teliti. Namun nihil. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hyung.. Kau di mana?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Lay perlahan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat seraya menyandarkan punggung lebar miliknya ke dinding luar kamar Lay. "Haaaah.." Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung akan marah besar pada ku.." Ia bergumam kecil seraya mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dinding yang terasa dingin itu. Aroma anyir darah yang cukup tajam pada akhirnya mulai menusuk indera pendengaran Sehun.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Namja bermarga Oh dengan kulit putih bak susu di sana menautkan alisnya begitu dering ponsel yang bisa ia klaim sebagai milik Lay terdengar memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

.

- Jongdae's House

TING TONG TING TONG

Namja bersurai hitam dengan potongan khasnya menekan tombol bel sebuah rumah yang ia hapal kesal. Raut wajah tampan miliknya kini menggambarkan raut wajah kesal yang sangat kentara. Ia berdecih ketika seseorang yang ia harapkan keluar dari kediamannya itu tak kunjung nampak.  
"Jongdae-ya.." Teriaknya lantang dari luar pagar minimalis yang tak terlalu tinggi untuknya. "Jongdae-ya.." Teriaknya lagi sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun nihil; sang Tuan rumah juga tak kunjung keluar. Untuk beberapa saat ia mendengus. "Kim Jong–"  
"Yak! Park Chanyeol.. Bisakah kau bersabar eoh?" Sesosok namja bersurai dark choco perlahan keluar dari rumah sederhana yang menjadi naungannya selama ini; kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu pagar yang sengaja tak ia kunci.  
"Pabbo.." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya begitu melihat sosok yang ia maksud keluar menemuinya. Jongdae meringis kecil.  
"Astaga.. Kenapa kau tak langsung masuk saja eoh?" Tanya Jongdae santai seraya membuka pagar hitam di kediamannya cepat. Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Tidak.. Aku tidak dalam mood ku yang ingin berbuat sesukanya Dae-ah.." Jawabnya mengusap tengkuknya tidak yang terasa kaku. Jongdae terkekeh pelan.  
"Kalau begitu.. Masuklah dulu.." Tanpa menunggu reaksi lain dari namja bermarga Park di depannya Jongdae segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki terlatihnya menuju pintu utama rumah yang telah ia tempati sejak lahir dulu; sementara Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya mengikuti langkah sang Tuan rumah dari belakang.

.

- Lay's Flat

Naluri seorang Oh Sehun nampaknya membawa raganya untuk melangkah mencari asal suara ponsel pintar milik hyung-nya itu. Kaki-kaki miliknya terus melangkah mendekat ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari arah dapur flat sederhana itu.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

"Astaga!" Pekiknya panik ketika kedua iris miliknya menangkap pamandangan yang membuat air matanya langsung meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk mata miliknya. "Hyung.." Ucapnya terdengar meraung. Kedua kaki jenjang miliknya melemah seketika. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melangkah mendekati tubuh pucat bersimbah darah milik sang hyung yang tergeletak mengenaskan perlahan. "Lay hyung.." Ucapnya lirih. "Arrrrrgh! Apa yang tejadi pada mu hyung?!" Kedua telapak tangan besarnya tergerak mengusap pelan kulit dingin namja bernama Yi Xing itu lembut. "Hyung.." Lirihnya terdengar menyedihkan. Ia tak henti-hentinya berurai air mata saking tak terbendungnya. Ia terus mengusap kulit dingin nan pucat milik Lay lembut tanpa peduli dengan aroma anyir darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuh kaku itu; bahkan ia tak peduli dengan telapak tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah; darah milik sang hyung.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Suara dering ponsel milik Lay terus menggema di ruangan beraroma anyir itu hingga membuat Sehun mendelik ke arah ponsel yang terus berdering dengan getaran yang cukup kentara. Untuk sekilas Sehun berdecih. Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih ponsel yang berdering itu perlahan. Kedua iris basah miliknya menatap sendu layar ponsel pintar itu seksama. "C-Chanyeol hyung? Apakah ini panggilan dari Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun berbisik aneh ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap tulisan yang menyatakan panggilan dari 'Chanyeol's Home'. Jari tangannya yang dipenuhi darah itu perlahan berusaha menekan tombol panggilan di layar ponsel itu.

DOR

Sebuah peluru yang entah dari mana keluarnya berhasil menembus tengkorak kepala namja bermarga Oh itu kilat hingga membuat dahi mulus miliknya berlubang dengan darah yang mulai merembes keluar dari sana.  
"A-and-we.." Setelah itu tubuh bergetar milik namja tampan itu bertegeletak tak berdaya tepat di dekat namja yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya semenjak musim panas empat tahun lalu.

.

- 10.55 am

- Jongdae's House

Untuk kesekian kalinya namja bermarga Park yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya santai melirik ke arah arloji antik kesayangannya. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya perlahan.  
"Jongdae-ya.." Panggil Chanyeol santai seraya melirik ke arah Jongdae yang tengah membolak majalah olahraga lamanya dengan kesan bosan. Untuk sesaat namja bermarga Park itu mengerang meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Jongdae menoleh.  
"Ne?" Tanggapnya singkat; kemudian meneguk sisa soda yang berada di gelas tinggi miliknya. "Wae Yeol?" Tanyanya terdengar malas. Chanyeol mendesah.  
"Dae-ah.. Entah mengapa perasaan ku mangatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.." Ucap Chanyeol terdengar serius sementara Jongdae mengangkat alisnya bingung.  
"Maksud mu?" Tanya Jongdae datar namun penuh rasa keingin tahuan tinggi di sana. Chanyeol mengacak surainya asal.  
"Entahlah.. Tapi ayolah.. Ayo kita berangkat ke flat Lay hyung.." Ucap Chanyeol serius seraya bangkit dari posisi nyamannya; sementara tanpa banyak protes Jongdae mengangguk mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang terkesan tergesa.

.

- 12.05 pm

- Lay's Flat

Namja bersurai dark choco di sana meraih handle pintu flat yang dihuni oleh salah satu sahabat baiknya yang berasal dari China selama beberapa tahun belakangan itu perlahan; kemudian membuka pintu flat sederhana itu cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu, namja berpostur tubuh tinggi diantara keduanya segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan yang tak asing baginya. Ia mengernyit. Sementara Jongdae menghela napasnya pelan.  
"Aneh.." Gumam Chanyeol samar ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma khas darah menyapa salah satu inderanya yang peka terhadap bau. Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Jongdae. Namja bermarga Kim yang dianugerahi suara emas itu menatap sekelilingnya teliti. Kosong. Kosong seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun, itulah kenyataannya. Sebuah naluri dan perasaan aneh Chanyeol membawa raga tinggi seorang namja bermarga Park itu menuju ke arah ruangan yang biasa difungsikan sebagai tempat memasak di flat itu. Jongdae mengernyit ketika secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol memulai langkah cepatnya menuju dapur. Namun tak lama, Jongdae mengikutinya dari belakang.  
"Yeol waeyo?" Tanya Jongdae terdengar menuntut. Chanyeol terdiam dalam langkah cepatnya. "Yeol wae?" Tuntut Jongdae terdengar panik kali ini.

BRUK

Suara benturan tubuh antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol terdengar cukup keras ketika secara tiba-tiba namja bermarga Park itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa aba-aba. Jongdae meringis kali ini; ia mengerang pelan dalam sakit; sementara Chanyeol terpaku tak berkutik.  
"D-Dae-ah.." Lirih Chanyeol terdengar menyedihkan. Jongdae mengernyit. "Hun-ah.." Gumam Chanyeol lirih. "Lay hyung.." Tangan bergetar Chanyeol tergerak menunjuk ke arah dua tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Jongdae seketika membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol tunjuk dengan jari tangannya.  
"Astaga!" Pekik Jongdae kaget ketika melihat dua tubuh sahabatnya yang mulai memucat kehabisan darah. Chanyeol terdiam beribu kata kali ini. Kedua matanya mungkin membenarkan jika dua tubuh namja itu adalah tubuh milik sahabat baik yang ia dapat saat musim panas empat tahun lalu. Namun hati kecilnya masih tak percaya jika dua sosok sahabatnya itu telah tak berbernyawa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan; tubuh bersimbah darah dengan sebuah lubang yang kasat mata pada bagian kepala kedua sahabatnya. Chanyeol menggeram.  
"S-siapa yang berbuat seperti ini?" Marahnya entah pada siapa. Dengan penuh kekuatan hati, dengan segera raga tingginya itu mendekati kedua jasad tubuh milik sang sahabat yang terlihat menyayat hatinya. Dengan segera Jongdae menguatkan batinnya sebelum menyusul Chanyeol mendekati dua sosok hyung dan dongsaeng-nya. Jujur. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menangis meraung; melihat kondisi kedua sahabat baiknya itu; namun sial, air mata yang dikendaki tak kunjung keluar dari kedua matanya. Kini dengan keberanian yang ada tangan besar Chanyeol tergerak mengusap lubang yang tercipta pada dahi Sehun yang kini berlumuran darah. Ia menatap keadaan sang dongsaeng marah. Ia merasa tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya itu, namun tanpa diduga sebuah panggilan lagi-lagi membuat ponsel pintar milik Lay berdering nyaring walau telah bermandikan darah. Tanpa sadar, Jongdae mulai meluncurkan kristal bening miliknya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Suara yang cukup mengganggu pikir Jongdae. Posisi ponsel yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada membuat salah satu tangan milik namja bermarga Kim itu tergerak untuk menekan tombol reject. Namun naas.

CRAASHH

Sebuah benda tajam melayang menebas leher jenjang milik namja tampan bersuara emas itu cepat. Chanyeol memekik ketika tiba-tiba tubuh tanpa kepala milik Jongdae limbung hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah dari lehernya yang terpenggal. Ia panik. Namun kepanikan kini tak berarti baginya. Ini sungguh menyedihkan menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya musim panas tahun ini bisa mereka lewati dengan senyum dan kebahagian; namun apa sekarang? Tubuh bersimbah darah dan kesedihan yang mendominasi. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya? Entahlah. Yang jelas kini bola mata milik seorang Park Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meratapi tubuh-tubuh sabahat miliknya yang telah tergeletak mengenaskan. Memuakkan pikirnya. Dalam hati, namja bertubuh tinggi semampai itu menangis pilu. Namun tidak untuk matanya. Matanya tak mampu mengeluarkan air mata sedikitpun kali ini. Chanyeol menyesal karena ia tak bisa menangisi ketiga temannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Berteriak?  
Maaf itu bukan gayanya. Menangis? Ah, tidak. Air matanya tak bisa mengalir. Meminta bantuan? Mungkin jika ia bisa menghubungi nomor darurat 911. Jadi sekarang ia butuh ponsel. Dan oh sial! Di mana ponsel yang bisa ia gunakan? Dengan cekatan dan terkesan panik tangan-tangan terlatihnya tergerak mencari ponsel hitam miliknya yang biasanya ia simpan dalam saku jeans miliknya namun bodoh. Ponselnya hilang beberapa minggu lalu.  
"Sial!" Umpatnya pelan seraya meneliti sekeliling dengan pengelihatannya yang agak kacau karena kejadian ini. Matanya mulai pening karena melihat banyak darah menggenang di sekitarnya. Ia mulai mual dengan aromanya. Namun ayolah. Itu darah sahabatnya. Tapi otaknya tetap bersikeras walau darah itu darah milik sahabatnya tetap saja aroma yang tercium sungguh memuakkan. Tunggu. Kini namja tampan bermarga Park itu mulai panik mencari ponsel yang ia butuhkan namun entah dari mana deringan itu mulai terdengar kembali.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Dengan susah payah namja tinggi itu mulai menajamkan indera pendengarannya dengan seksama. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi mencari letak ponsel yang berdering itu.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Suara itu tidak jauh dari keberadaannya sekarang. Tapi di mana letaknya? Chanyeol terus berusaha mendengarkan lantunan dering ponsel itu seksama.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

"Ah! Sial!" Ia kembali mengumpat ketika mengetahui letak ponsel itu berada. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Dengan perlahan ia meraih ponsel putih yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi merah itu perlahan dari bawah tubuh Jongdae yang kehabisan darah. Dengan kekuatan hatinya Chanyeol melihat siapa yang kini tengah memanggil nomor milik Lay.  
'Chanyeol's Home..' Gumamnya samar hampir berbisik. Ia membelalakkan matanya kaget. "B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya terkesan bergumam. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang, namun ia takut mengganggu keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia terus menatap layar ponsel yang masih menyala di tangannya.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Dering ponsel itu terus melantun menyapa indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Ia mulai berpikir. Tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di rumahnya sekarang ini. Kedua orang tuanya tengah menjalani perjalanan bisnis. Sementara noona-nya tengah berlibur dengan tunangannya; jadi kenapa bisa ada yang memanggil nomor ponsel Lay dengan telpon rumahnya yang kini kosong? Astaga. Apakah ada semacam perampok rumah yang berkeliaran di sekitar tempat tinggalnya? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Penjagaan di sekitar kediaman tempat Chanyeol tinggal lumayan ketat. Jadi, mungkin itu bukan perampok. Lalu? Entahlah. Kini bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membanjiri parasnya yang kelewat tampan. Ia mulai berpikir negatif sekarang, ketika sosok tinggi itu mulai mengingat kejadian kelam yang terjadi di rumahnya dulu. Kejadian di mana saat itu masih menginjak usia tiga tahun dan ia masih tinggal di Jepang sebelum memutuskan pindah ke Korea saat masuk sekolah dasar. Ia ingat ketika noona-nya  
bercerita tentang pembunuhan yang tejadi di rumah yang kini ia huni selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Namja bermarga Park itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Seketika ponsel putih berlumuran darah itu berhenti berdering. Layar ponsel yang berwarna cerah itu kemudian mulai meredup. Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan.

Suo you xiang wang de mu guang dou ji zhong zai ta de shen shang  
Ladies – Gentlemen  
Suo you xiang wang de mu guangshi wei ni san fa de guang liang  
Ladies – Gentlemen..

Tiba-tiba tubuh tegapnya menegang sempurna.  
"Shit!" Umpatnya terdengar kasar. Ponsel itu berdering dengan nada dan nama kontak yang sama. 'Chanyeol's Home'. Namja berparas tampan itu mulai panik kali ini. Dengan sekuat hati ia memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol answer di ponsel itu; perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan ponsel beraroma darah kuat itu mendekat ke telinganya.  
"Ye-yeoboseyo?" Ucapnya tergagap hampir takut; beberapa saat menunggu, namja itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Y-yeoboseyo?" Ulangnya dengan gugup. Namun tak ada jawaban sejak tadi. "Arrrgh!" Ia mengerang frustasi. Pikirannya kalut. Dengan tidak berdosa ia melempar ponsel berdarah itu ke arah dinding flat Lay yang dekat dengannya.

PRANG; DOR

Namun naas. Ponsel itu hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan sosok namja bernama Chanyeol yang tertembak tepat pada dada sebelah kirinya; tepat mengarah pada jantungnya yang kini tertembus peluru aneh yang entah datang dari mana. Matanya membulat dalam sakit. Oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya kini terasa sangat sedikit yang memasuki paru-parunya. Detak jantungnya perlahan melambat. Dengan gemetar tangan namja itu tergerak menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa mengeluarkan liquid yang sama seperti para sahabatnya yang berada di sekelilingnya.  
"Merah.." Gumamnya sebelum perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup dalam perih. "A-apakah ini yang disebut a-abadi?" Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berpikir merangkai pertanyaan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa. "Tak ku sang-ka kami bera-akhir seperti ini.."

BRUK

Tubuh tinggi itu roboh dengan darah yang mulai membanjiri pakaian yang ia kenakan. Merah adalah warna yang ia benci kali ini. "Hah.. Hah.." Paru-parunya nampak sesak. "W-we are one.." Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya erat. Semakin lama liquid merah miliknya semakin banyak mengalir melalui lubang dadanya yang tertembus peluru. Bibirnya mulai memucat kehabisan darah. Ia tersenyum simpul kali ini. Tersenyum karena untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat keadaan para sahabatnya yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Cukup sudah usianya di dunia. Mereka pergi ke alam yang seharusnya. Mereka pergi dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan namun tetap bersama dalam akhir hayat mereka. Namun satu yang kini abadi, persahabatan mereka tetap abadi di alam sana walau mereka tak dalam wujud yang dilengkapi dengan daging dan lain-lainnya. Setidaknya, selalu bersama bagi mereka adalah kebahagain tersendiri dalam persahabatan yang tak mengenal akhir itu. Abadi dan kekal.

FIN


End file.
